


Dim the Lights, We're Wild-Eyed

by CreatePeaceFromChaos, Uintuva



Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fic and Art, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Genma tied the final knot at Kakashi’s left ankle and stood, trailing his fingertips up along the bound man’s thigh and past the pretty red ropes crisscrossing their way up Kakashi’s torso.Or: Kakashi gets wrecked by Genma and Raidou.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma
Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Dim the Lights, We're Wild-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Wild Roses" by Of Monsters and Men

Genma tied the final knot at Kakashi’s left ankle and stood, trailing his fingertips up along the bound man’s thigh and past the pretty red ropes crisscrossing their way up Kakashi’s torso. He paused when his hand reached Kakashi’s chin, shifting to grasp it firmly and raise his silent lover’s head for a clearer view. Kakashi’s dark eyes were already hugely dilated and becoming hazy, and he followed Genma’s guiding touch with easy compliance. Genma leaned down, kissed that panting mouth gently, and nipped lightly at Kakashi’s bottom lip when he ended the kiss – gaining a whimper of a moan at the sting.

“So pretty like this,” Raidou murmured, and Genma stood back to watch him reposition Kakashi on their bed so the bound man was straddling Raidou’s hips. Raidou’s cock nudged the base of the huge plug in Kakashi’s well-slicked hole, and their pretty silver-haired lover keened wordlessly. His cock, jutting from between the ropes that sat neatly in the crease of torso and thigh, twitched and leaked yet more precum. Genma wasn’t able to resist any longer, crawling up the bed to slide his fingers into Kakashi’s silver hair and kiss him deep and thorough. Kakashi whined into the kiss, pliant and soft and so very sweet beneath Genma’s mouth and hands, and then wailed and jerked as Genma felt Raidou move around a bit beneath them.

“Move for a moment, Gen,” Raidou said, and Genma – reluctantly, it must be said – did as asked and moved away. Kakashi was left panting, and then Genma had the most perfect view of Raidou shifting Kakashi up and then back and down – sliding him slowly down onto his cock. Kakashi’s mouth had dropped open the moment Raidou’s tip breached his slick, slightly-gaping hole, and he was moaning uninhibitedly as he took Raidou’s entire length. Raidou sat up slightly, jostling Kakashi a little and getting another of those beautiful moans, and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close while he lay back down. Kakashi went, whimpering a little at the slightly awkward position he was forced into, and then Genma slipped back onto the bed where he so dearly wanted to be. He placed a hand on each of Kakashi’s knees and pushed up, slipping between those pale thighs and straddling Raidou’s once more to press his own cock against Kakashi’s slick, red, stuffed-full ass.

“Can you take us both?” Genma asked, and Kakashi keened quietly and nodded, the tiniest hint of a blush dusting over his nose. Genma kissed him hard and fast. “So good for us, pretty boy,” he murmured against Kakashi’s panting mouth, and then started to slowly, carefully press into Kakashi’s lube-slick hole alongside Raidou’s hot, hard cock.

He couldn’t speak, couldn’t make his heavy tongue form words, too caught up in the pleasure of being bound so securely by two people he trusted with his body, his safety, his heart, while they both rocked in and out of him in slow, steady motions. Raidou below him, steady and anchoring, a hand wrapped around his bound wrists and the other looped around his waist; Genma above him, ever-present and perfectly capable of sweeping him away, hands gripping his hips as his shoulders forced Kakashi’s bound legs to part and lift for Genma to gain easier access.

And even though he felt like he was on fire, panting for breath between each wispy cry that one or both his lovers fucked out of him, he would gladly burn if it meant keeping the sensation of _safety_ and _love_ and _care_ and _fullness_ that being with them like this created.

It was almost overwhelming to be buried inside Kakashi alongside Genma. Their pretty lover was an utter wreck, bound and helpless between them as he was, and Raidou was struggling to hold back his climax. The intimacy of what they were doing, combined with the trust Kakashi was showing in being so pliable and relaxed between them, was as much a turn-on as the physicality of the moment.

And the way Kakashi whined and shuddered whenever he or Genma whispered words of praise for how beautifully he was submitting to them… each whimper that passed those panting lips drove Raidou closer and closer to his peak.

“Can you come for us just like this?” Genma growled against Kakashi’s throat, and Raidou groaned at the way the silver-haired man keened out an almost-unintelligible ‘yes’. “Then be a good boy and come.”

Raidou thrust up hard as Kakashi cried out wordlessly, pushing back into him alongside Genma as their bound lover’s body trembled and tried fruitlessly to clench down around them. The slight additional pressure was enough to tip Raidou over the edge as well, and he grunted out a guttural moan as Genma thrust a few more times – the slide of their cocks against each other becoming slicker with Raidou’s spend – before he too reached his climax.

“Good boy,” Raidou murmured into Kakashi’s ear, relishing the tiny whimper or a moan that shuddered out of him in response.

“Very good,” Genma echoed, and Raidou tugged his head down to kiss him firmly. Kakashi had gone utterly lax atop him, completely fucked out, and Raidou knew they would need to manhandle him out of the ropes and into the bathroom to tidy up. That could wait for a little bit, though – for now they could all just lay there and let the afterglow settle over them.

[[On Twitter](https://twitter.com/uintuva/status/1352191881325780992?s=20)]


End file.
